


CHOICE→ Akashi Seijuro

by miroslavakae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroslavakae/pseuds/miroslavakae
Summary: Soulmates were born into our worlds to serve us as a purpose. Most believed that they were our romantic partners; people who are made just for us. But, some, in a very rare case, prefers to think that soulmates don't only serve as a lover, but also as a family and a friend.





	CHOICE→ Akashi Seijuro

_**[ SOULMATE AU ]**_  

/reader’s name will be Yuuna and i’m really sorry if this drabble sucks so much. ;-; it’s been awhile since i wrote.

  ◢ ◣◥ ◤ ◢ ◣◥ ◤ ◢ ◣◥ ◤  

In a world where single entities were meant to love those who were made for them made it hard to make a choice when it came to love. It’s either you find your half and live a happily ever after, die alone, or simply die before you and your half had a chance to meet or vice versa. Those people that were meant for us were called as the love of our lives or soulmate, in shorter terms.

 **Yuuna** , however, believed that a soulmate served another purpose other than being your romantic partner for the rest of your lives. She believed that they could be your friend, or family, not just a lover. She believed that the string that connects her to a certain person who could have been anywhere in this world was meant to serve her with a different purpose. She believed that she can make a choice on who she will call and claim as the love of her life. 

She believed that the love of her life will be  **Akashi Seijuro.**

The two were assumed to be dating and everyone secretly despised them for that. They weren’t soulmates, thus, they shouldn’t be dating. But, in all honesty, they remained friends, with romantic feelings lingering behind their hearts. Yuuna was a woman with dignity, grace, kindness, elegance and love; something that Akashi truly acknowledged and loved about her. Akashi was a man with dignity, knowledge, power, skill and love; something that Yuuna admired him for. They have been together through thick and thin longer than anyone knew. It was no doubt that they’d ‘like’ each other. 

Resting themselves underneath the soft, knitted blanket that was spread out like a mat under the pristine, white sand whilst enjoying the salty, humid air was something they wished would last forever. 

Akashi turned to his left, facing the other redhead who turned to her right. With their arms resting down, supporting their heads, they locked eyes. Staring into each other’s soul which reflected their own. Yuuna could stare into his red optics for the rest of her life, it was hauntingly beautiful in her opinion and Akashi could say the same to her maroon ones. 

❝Tell me, Yuu-chan.❞ He uttered, resulting to the female’s question.

❝Tell you what, Aka-san?❞

He loved that nickname you gave him since they were kids, especially your voice. It soothed him from all his troubles and always puts a smile on his face.  ❝What’s the difference between a soulmate and the love of your life? ❞

Yuuna paused for a moment, smiling softly as she shifts her position, facing the starry, night sky.  ❝In all honesty, I don’t know, Aka-san,❞ She begun, turning her head to meet his eyes once again and smiled brighter,  ❝But from what I think, one is a choice and one is not.❞

The statement struck Akashi. He paused for a moment, coming into realization of what she said. There he learned that no one was meant for anyone because before they become anyone’s, they first become theirs. He sat up, causing the female to do the same thing.  ❝Is something wrong?❞ She asks, placing her hand atop of his, her thumb caressing his hand smoothly as she looks at him with worry.

Akashi simply shook his head and smiled at her softly.  ❝What you said amazed me, nothing else, Yuu-chan.❞ He said, leaning his face closer to hers and rested his forehead against hers with his eyes closed. He barely knew that Yuuna’s face burned redder than a tomato.  ❝It made me realize that I can choose you to become the love of life. Whether I’d be defying the law or no.❞

The female smiled in reply, pressing her plump lips against his. They kissed and claimed their love for one another, and that was something worth more than trading each other for the world.


End file.
